


Humiliated Pleasure

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Lycaon (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Bondage, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Aoi his fetish is nothing but an embarassment. A twisted part of himself that he wished he could just ignore, it was bad enough that it had made him hard in class, worse that he had been caught. Things couldn't get any more humiliating, or so he believed before the weird kid from his class got involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humiliated Pleasure

Aoi stared at the graffiti on the door, reading the words over and over again as if they were the most important of life lessons and not just a list of English swear words. He would have memorised them all by now, even if he hadn't known most of them before and yet he couldn't stop reading them. The crude words repeating in his head, over and over like a mantra scolding him for what he had done.

How could he have let his mind wander? If he'd just focused on the lesson he wouldn't have to be hiding here, in this vaguely clean toilet cubicle staring at a list of English words that described him to the letter. What kind of man got aroused by a history video on slavery? Him apparently, not so much the slaves, the ideas of bondage. Of being tied against his will, a master over him ordering him to do all sorts of dirty things with his body. Master, not mistress, at least his classmates hadn't figured that part out.

Why was he still hard? He was sick and twisted to have become aroused like this. Rightfully embarrassed and ashamed, but the boner still pushed against the fabric of his school uniform. Refusing to go away, refusing to let him forget his shame.

The school bell rang, signally a change of lessons and giving in Aoi got of the toilet seat and began to give himself the pleasure he craved. If he could just cum quick enough he could make his next lesson. Unfortunately now the conflicting emotions were getting in the way, keeping in this limbo between sexual pleasure and emotional pain. He increased his pace, his fingers moving angrily over his length as he bucked his hips upwards. His breathing quickened, his pleasure grew and he was almost there. Except the school bell had to ring again, shocking him back into reality and making him lose the orgasm that had been moments away.

“Can I help you with that?” a cheerful voice called from the next stall. Shocked Aoi caught the boy watching him from over the divide. He had to be standing on the toilet seat, nobody was that tall. Especially not Satoshi, the weird guy from his class who wore his hair long and permed and didn't seem to really relate with other human beings in any way that could be described as normal.

“What the hell are you doing, you pervert?” Aoi demanded angrily. What kind of sick freak looked over into someone else's cubicle?

“Enjoying a show apparently.” Satoshi replied. “If it helps, I thought you were my friend.”

“You have friends?” Aoi demanded, blushing as he realised what he had said. It had been cruel and mean spirited, especially as he had no memory of actually seeing Satoshi hang out with any of the other boys, or girls for that matter.

“I do, if you must know.” Satoshi replied. He seemed unconcerned, which probably meant his claim was the truth. “We help each other like this a lot.”

“Then you must be good.” Aoi replied, unable to control the words that were coming out of his mouth. Had that been flirting? He'd lost the anger in his voice, the idea of allowing Satoshi help him out sneaking into his mind. He was just so horny and Satoshi was a pretty boy, even in his unconventional way.

“My friend thinks so. So can I help?” Satoshi asked.

“Come on then.” Aoi replied. A challenge that he was sure Satoshi wasn't going to accept. It was a shock when the permed head dropped from sight and Satoshi scolded him for keeping the door locked. Heart racing, his judgement surely in poor taste now, Aoi unlocked the door and accepted the other boy into the stall. Was this happening? Perhaps it was all a wet dream? This couldn't be reality. Yet the smell of Satoshi's perfume, a feminine scent, couldn't be imagined. Neither could the warm breath on his neck as Satoshi whispered for him to turn around. It all felt so real, and so good.

He accepted the hand around his length, the arm clutching him around the waist holding him tight. The others man pushed between his exposed ass cheeks, only the thin fabric of Satoshi's clothes separating them and it felt so good. In this moment he wasn't Aoi, he was just an extension of Satoshi himself. With a moan he felt the pleasure coming to him in waves now, brining him to the bliss he so desperately needed. How could is feel so good? Worse, why was it that it was Satoshi that made him feel this way?

 

It turned out Satoshi did have friends, Aoi just hadn't been paying enough attention to notice. Still the next day when he took his seat in class, laughing of the incident from yesterday and regaining his place among the other popular boys, his eyes fell on Satoshi. They hadn't talked after the incident, he'd left and gone home claiming he had been sick. His lie had gotten him out of trouble for skipping class, but it also meant he hadn't been near Satoshi until now.

Aoi took his seat, wishing he could figure out how he felt. Was the boy besides Satoshi the one he claimed he regularly did this kind of thing for? He couldn't remember the boys name at all. Had he been sick? No, now he remembered, he'd been suspended after over reacting to the teachers banning the bright pink hair he had tried to wear to school. He was trouble in the same way that Satoshi was weird, yet Aoi couldn't help but feel connected to them both now.

“The Weirdo is watching you.” his friend whispered to him, a stage whisper that carried all the way to the back. “He probably wants to cook your brains for dinner.”

“Satoshi is looking because I'm so hot everyone wants a piece of me.” Aoi bragged. “You're just jealous that he has a mind of his own.”

“I didn't realise you were lovers now!” His friend joked. The words a little bit too close to home.

“I never said that.” Aoi retorted, glancing nervously in Satoshi's direction. What exactly were they now anyway? Not lovers, if Satoshi had a lover surely it would be the boy beside him? The boy who seemed to have purchased every pink piece of stationary he could find in a rebellion over having to remove the dye from his hair. Neither of them was normal, but Aoi was beginning to realise just how boring normal actually was.

 

Satoshi had been touched by the way Aoi had defended him so publicly. He didn't belong in Aoi's crowd at all, and after yesterday he had worried Aoi might have reacted by making a fool out of him. It had been a crazy thing that he had done, yet Aoi had enjoyed it. There was no getting around that fact.

He'd heard the rumours later, on how Aoi had ended up aroused. Slavery or bondage? Was that his kink? How could he ignore Aoi now? It had been hard enough before, when it had just been a crush that made him look at the other boy, now it had becoming something more.

A note landed on his desk from Yuuki and he smiled at his friend. It was about time he didn't have to sit alone every day. He'd been so lonely without Yuuki around to brighten his day, and it was totally unfair that they couldn't dress as they liked. He'd dye his hair chestnut red if it was allowed but he was pushing the limits as it was.

“When did Aoi stop mocking you?” Yuuki wrote. A good question. Aoi hadn't bullied him, but he'd seen the way the boy had looked down on him before. Overheard more than the odd nasty joke. Did Aoi even realise how cruel he had been? He was starting to suspect that Aoi hadn't.

“I think he's like us.” Satoshi wrote back. He wasn't weird or crazy, but he may just be gay and as far Yuuki was concerned that would be enough.

“He's too gorgeous to lose to a woman.” came the reply. Glancing at his friend and seeing the lust in Yuuki's eyes, Satoshi fought of a wave of jealousy. Yuuki didn't know.

“I've already had some fun with him.” Satoshi wrote back. His friend turning to him and raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow in curiosity. At least he had got the message across but it did mean if he wanted a chance with Aoi himself, he was going to have to take action.

 

As Aoi opened his desk he was only mildly surprised to find a folded piece of paper. His friends were always leaving him notes, as well as the odd love letter from various girls, so it was far from an unusual occurrence to find unexpected items here. However as he unfolded the paper to reveal the kind of invite usually sent out for children's parties, his surprise grew. Who would send him something like this? Satoshi? It had to be him. Discreetly he read the invite that contained nothing but a time and an address. No name, but as he saw Satoshi watching him curiously he smiled and gave a small nod. He wasn't entirely sure what he was agreeing to, but he didn't think Satoshi could mean him any harm.

 

Satoshi paced nervously as he waited for Aoi to arrive. He wasn't even sure if the other boy would come, but it had seemed promising. To think that he, the school freak and weirdo, might just be having a home visit from one of the most popular boys in his class, never mind the most gorgeous. They had nothing in common, at least he wouldn't think Aoi liked anything he did, but if they were both gay, maybe he had a chance?

The doorbell rang and Satoshi hurried to answer it, greeting his own personal Eros with a smile. His confidence was an act, but it was a role he played well as he led the nervous boy into his lounge explaining along the way how this was his Father's place, but he wouldn't be home until the next morning. Left home alone again, if only his father knew how he took advantage of this freedom.

“Satoshi,” Aoi began. “About the other day, I'm not so sure we should have done that.”

“We shouldn't have.” Satoshi agreed. “But we did, and we can do it again?”

“Isn't that a little,” Aoi trailed off as he stared at the handcuffs Satoshi was dangling in front of him.

“Like an experiment?” Satoshi asked, praying the gamble was going to pay off. This had to be Aoi's kink, or close enough that he'd be interested.

“You figured it out?” Aoi asked, adorable in his embarrassment.

“Enough.” Satoshi replied. “To be tied, or to do the tying?”

“The first.” Aoi said, conflicting emotions crossing his face before he finally held out his hands. This wasn't the epic love story Satoshi would have preferred, but just one night with Aoi was more than a man like him would usually dream of and so the handcuffs snapped shut.

“Pick a safe word?” Satoshi requested, bemused by the look of surprise that crossed over Aoi's face. He really hadn't experimented at all with this had he? Not even enough to do some research even. “In case it becomes too much.”

“Can't I just say stop?” Aoi asked.

“You could, but how would I know if you meant that?” Satoshi asked. “Begging for freedom might just end up being part of this game. Tears, fighting back, it's all part of this. I need to know your safe words, your limits, anything you want to do, or really don't want.”

“Oh.” Aoi replied. “Kraken?”

“No tentacle fetishes?” Satoshi teased, laughing as Aoi demanded to know if that was really a thing.

“Don't laugh.” Aoi replied with a pout. “Are we really doing this or are you just getting ammunition to humiliate me?”

“Both, if humiliation is on your list?” Satoshi asked. “But I promise, what happens between us won't leave this room.”

“I don't understand. Why are you doing this?” Aoi asked. The worry in his voice so innocent, so vanilla. If he used that term would Aoi even understand? He was working with an untouched canvas, one that he could make his own if only he could get Aoi to understand. This wasn't just sexual, it wasn't just a crush, he genuinely admired boys like Aoi. Boys who knew how to fit in, how to make friends, how to be themselves without appearing strange.

“Because I want it too.” Satoshi replied, his own cheeks heating up now. It was fine when Aoi was in the spotlight, but now it had fallen on him and he wasn't sure how to react. “I like you Aoi.”

“Oh.” Aoi replied, his eyes falling to the floor. Had he frightened Aoi away? Perhaps he should just undo the handcuffs and let the whole thing become nothing more than a small mistake. “I want to be tied up, dominated but nothing more than the lightest of pain. Like fingernails, or being gripped too hard. Accidental? I don't know. It's not about pain, perhaps humiliation but I'm not sure. I just know the idea of being tied up excites me more than it should.”

“OK” Satoshi replied. “Ready?”

“Never, but let's try.” Aoi suggested, clearly ashamed by what they were doing, but there was more than a spark of excitement in his eyes.

 

Aoi was taken by shock when Satoshi pushed him to the floor, the love struck boy vanishing before his eyes. It was so obvious that Satoshi had a crush on him, he'd seen enough girls acting that way to be able to tell. It was this that convinced him Satoshi wanted nothing more than sex with him. To share his kink and treat it like it was normal. Perhaps in Satoshi's crazy world it was?

He didn't have much time to think about it though as Satoshi pulled him to his knees and pushed his head towards his own exposed crotch. Satoshi was good at this, Aoi realised as his face was brought forward. The hand wrapped around his ponytail made it impossible for him to move far but he wasn't afraid. He knew Satoshi took this seriously, had taken the time to make sure he knew what it was they both wanted. He was so innocent when it came to these things, but Satoshi wasn't.

The safe word flickered through Aoi's mind as he gently ran his tongue over Satoshi's balls. Not because he wanted to use it, but to remind himself that he had a choice. Satoshi had given him options and he was relieved it had been this boy who had suggested they did this, and not one who didn't have a clue.

His tongue played over Satoshi's body as the other boy encouraged him to do so. He was being insulted now but in a teasing way, a good little whore and shameless slut. His eyes met Satoshi's and he gave a small nod, humiliation appeared to be his turn on too.

Growing more confident he took Satoshi's in his mouth, finding his head violently jerked back and forth over his length a few times before he was given a chance to breath. Still testing the boundaries or what he was comfortable with. This was nothing to him though and sensing that Satoshi became more determined to abuse his mouth. Several times he was given the chance to call a stop to his, but he never did. Quickly he grew comfortable in his role. He was Satoshi's slut and he wasn't even ashamed. He even swallowed the others boys cum when he came into his mouth. He hated the taste and had never done this before, but when he was bound like this it felt part of the game.

“Come.” Satoshi ordered as he got up from the sofa, leaving Aoi to struggle to his feet and follow him into the bedroom. He hadn't been expecting the restraints on the bed, but he smiled eagerly as he looked forward to been chained down.

Stripped down naked, even the handcuffs removed, Aoi went to lie on the bed unashamed by the prying eyes that roamed over his body. Satoshi had already seen his most private parts, there was nothing left that he felt any need to hide.

“What's the safe word?” Satoshi asked and Aoi repeated it instantly to prove he had remembered it. For a Master Satoshi was being incredibly caring, perhaps because it was so obvious that this was his first time? “Good.” his master replied as he fastened a leather cuff around Aoi's wrist and leant over the bed to do the same on the other side. Rope was wrapped beneath his left knee, pulled tight beneath the bed, another rope repeating this action on the other side. His thighs pulled apart now, his whole body secured so tightly that he could barely move. He struggled just to test the restrains, impressed by just how well Satoshi had confined him.

“Hips up,” Satoshi ordered, sliding a cushion beneath Aoi to keep him this way. He was so exposed now, so utterly at Satoshi's mercy, and so hard he didn't know how his body could have sent so much blood southward. He gasped as Satoshi's hands wandered over his inner thigh, moaning in pleasure as a finger slid over his entrance though the pleasure gave way to shock as he felt the finger pushing inside him. With a cry of the safe word Satoshi stopped, raising an eyebrow. Questioning what he could have possibly done wrong.

“Sorry, you took me by surprise.” Aoi confessed, so embarrassed now. He was going to have to admit he was a virgin wasn't he? As if being new to bondage hadn't been enough.

“That's OK.” Satoshi reassured him. “We can stop?”

“I don't want to.” Aoi admitted. “Just, I don't know...”

“Give me permission for one finger and thirty seconds?” Satoshi requested. “We'll go from there.”

“One finger.” Aoi agreed. How could this feel good? Surely his body wouldn't enjoy being filled like that. He had never been so wrong, with a cry he felt the pleasure sweep through him, his body jerking upwards against the restraints as Satoshi did things to his body he hadn't even dreamed off. The thirty seconds went in a heartbeat and he found himself begging Satoshi not to stop as his body strained against the restraints, desperate for more of the pleasure that came from the finger inside him. His inhibitions were gone now, he just needed more and somehow, no matter how much he begged, Satoshi found more to give.

A whimper escaped his lips as Satoshi pulled away and he slowly opened his eyes to catch Satoshi undressing. Before he would have been afraid, now he knew just how good it felt, he was so eager. It frustrated him how long Satoshi was taking, even more so when Satoshi wandered off. What the hell was he doing? Oh, getting a condom. He should have thought about that, once again it was Satoshi who was keeping him from harm.

“Can I?” Satoshi asked and Aoi nodded. Did he really think he would need permission for this? His body cried out for Satoshi, and when the other filled him with his thick length his moans escaped, verbalising the pleasure he felt from deep within.

 

Satoshi slipped into his seat in the back row beside his friend with a pleased grin on his lips. Yuuki would understand what it meant, he didn't need to verbalise anything at all. He'd claimed Aoi, but he wouldn't tell a single soul in this room anything about their passion filled day. Not even if Yuuki got down on hands and knees and begged him to tell. A promise was a promise after all.

Across the room Aoi was entering the classroom. Their eyes meeting as Aoi gave him an awkward smile. They hadn't discussed what was going to happen now, if there would be a next time. As far as he could tell Aoi was nothing but embarrassed by what had happened. At least he had the memory of their time together. The mental image of Aoi chained to his bed. For Satoshi that was enough.

It was only later in the day that Aoi corned him, pulling him into a closet and kissing him desperately. A few whispered words, a promise for that very night and then he was gone leaving nothing but a grinning fool in his wake.


End file.
